Welcome to Elso
by Kaliningrad
Summary: After finding an old book of his ancestor, Karkat learns of a planet his ancestor founded. He has a map, will he go? Will he take his friends? Will the planet be what it's cracked up to be?
1. Saying goodbye nooksuckers

**When i did the other one my mind wasn't really set on what to do. So i'm remaking it. ;u; Hopefully it'll be better. This is a troll AU. Please give me feedback if you have time. **

* * *

_Punch_

_punch_

_Slam_

_crack. _

_Ugly red blood all over the floor. _

_Laughing, the horrible laughing. _

_You try to crawl away, as best you can. All of them- Your friends. Even Sollux and Terezi. It made your heart break, break so much. You keep crawling back till you hit something solid. Your apple red eyes turn upwards, they mat dark indigo. _

_Your moirall Gamzee was standing behind you._

_With that painted on smily face. _

_His lips turned in to a huge grin to match it. _

_He was holding one of his juggling club,_

_high above his head. _

_You think you almost piss your fucking pants at the sight. _

_Just as he was bringing the club down. _

_You close your eyes as tight as you can._

_You wait for the pain, but it never came. _

Soon you open your eyes, you are greeted by the green slime of your recupercoon. After a minute, you climbed out of it, only being in a pair of gray boxers. Taking a deep breath, then let it out in a long sigh. "Fucking nightmares." You mutter to yourself, your horsed voice greeting you. Slowly walking down from the opening in your recupercoon, you grab a near by towel. Starting to dry off the slime.

Near by your husktop was in it's usually spot right across from your recupercoon.

Once your done, you stager over to it. Still in your boxers, you sit your self down. You mumble curses under your breath. "Fucking messages." He said under his breath, seeing that you pretty much getting spamming from Terezi, Sollux and of course Gamzee. Sighing you ignores them, your eyes fall to a small red book next to your Husktop, it had a small mirror on it. You grab the mirror and check your eyes, which are luckily still black as ever. Then you glance at the book again, picking it up with one hand, leaving the mirror on the table again. Soon your flipping through some pages, all the words were written in red, you snort. _My ancestor really did like red_. You land on the one you wanted, starting to read the writing on the left side, since there was a map on the other.

* * *

My plan has seemed to work, with the help of my two friends, i would like to call them. 

With their help we have made two ships. The ships will be leaving as soon as we can. Leaving this horrible place. We won't have to worry about our blood, being looked down for it. We even were able to steel some cloners, that will making populating the new planet easy. I am greatly thankful for my friends, even though i have lost some i still have two. I will not allow them to die. I promise myself this, honor and friendship will always come first. 

I have made the map and i will leave this book behind. In hopes someone will find the other ship and join us….Hm maybe i shouldn't though. It could easily fall in to the wrong hands. But i can not control the future. One ship will stay. It has an 'auto' setting (As Halmsman calls it.)which it will stay at. It will power the ship to the planet we are going to.

-The Suffer. 

* * *

It was very powerful to you. (Also, it was odd how you came across the book, you found it right outside your hive…And that is the only page you can read, everything else is in a very hard to break code.) That map could lead you to a world you could live a happy life.

_Happy? _

_I can't remember the last time i was happy, if -ever-. _

…_..Wait wait….Maybe once and it was only for a minute. It was the minute you mat Gamzee in person. He was being all relaxed and saying funny things. For a minute, you felt peace, happiness, relaxed. It was amazing. _

_But then Gamzee had to have a freak out. You had to shush and pap him for hours._

A sigh leaves your pale gray lips. If you did leave to go there, you would have to leave your friends behind. Gamzee, Terezi, Sollux…..You think you could even miss Eridan.

_No no. You could never miss that royal nooksucker. _

_Bad though dial-log. _

_Okay that was stupid. _

_Very stupid. _

_But your getting off the topic. _

Your eyes slowly glance back at your husktop. Seeing pesterchum and all the messages you have.

_You could easily ask them their opinion on it…_

_Well, their opinion on the blood. _

_If they say that don't care…No. _

_They would still freak out. If they knew my mutant blood color. _

_But…..If you do this. _

_I will say bye to them. _

_Yes i will tell those nooksuckers bye._


	2. Chat logs and tool shads

**Part two. Enjoy! **

* * *

You first open the chat log of Sollux. Reading over his messages first.

-Chat log-

TG: Hey KK? Terezii ha2 been tryiing two talk two you for a couple day2 now.

TG: 2o talk two her or somethiing.

TG: Hey a22hole, your worryiing the 2hiit out of Terezii now.

TG: Alriight iit'2 been a day 2iince ii 2ent tho2e messages.

TG: Talk two 2omeone a22wipe.

TG: Now iit'2 been three day2.

TG: II admiit ii'm worriied you a22.

TG: Now talk to me.

CG: SORRY NOOKSUCKER.

CG: I'VE BEEN BUSY DOING STUFF….

CG: ACTUALLY THE ONLY REASON I'M TALKING TO YOU IS TO SAY BYE.

CG: I'M GOING SOMEWHERE, THAT I WILL MUST LIKELY BE UNABLE TO TALK TO YOU OR ANYONE. SO BYE YOU CRAZY NOOKSUCKING FUCKASS WITH THE FUCKED UP LISP.

/CG cased pestering TG.

TG: Well 2hiit.

Then to Terezi.

-Chat log-

GC: H3Y K4R4T

GC: H3Y H3Y K4R4T?

You do not read through all of her messages. Since she left you about fifty.

CG: WAS DOING SHIT NOW I'M LEAVING FOREVER.

CG: BYE.

/CG cased pestering GC

GC:….

GC: K4R4T?

Now to the hardest, telling your crazy ass clown friend your leaving. That'll be interesting.

Before you clicked on to Gamzee's chat log, you get a random message from Eridan. "What the fuck does the king of the tools want to say?" You mutter to your self, scowling. But you think holding off from telling Gamzee is better. So you answer Eridan.

-Chat log-

CA: Hey Kar. I want to ask you somefinn.

CA: Do you thinnk me and Sol could be a good couple?

CA: Wwe havve beenn talkinn a lot.

CA: Wwhale, wwhat do you thinnk?

You can't believe what you just were asked.

CG: OH GOG ERIDAN.

CG: YOU CRAZY BLUGE SUCKER.

CG: GOG

CG: THE HORRIBLE IMAGES CAN NOT BE UNSEEN.

CA: Kar are you jealous or somefinn?

CA: I beat you are.

CA: But sadly i onnly havve my eyes onn Sol at the minnute.

CG:…YOU ARE THE HUGES TOOL EVER ERIDAN.

CG: YOU ARE THE TOOLST TOOL IN THE FUCKING TOOL SHAD.

CG: JUST NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN.

CA: Cod Kar, i wwas just askinn.

CG: WELL YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO ASK ME AGAIN.

CG: BECAUSE I WILL MUST LIKELY NEVER BE ABLE TO CONTACTED ANYONE.

CG: SO HERR FUCKING YAY

/CG cased pestering CA.

CA:…He totally wwannts me.

Now that he is out of the way it's time to say bye to Gamzee. Which will be hard. You start reading over his messages, seems he left you more then Terezi….This will be very hard. And you aren't even completely sure you'll be going….

-Chat log-

TC: HOnk. MoTHerfuCKIng bEst frIEND. SOl bRo aND TerEZI sIS aRE wOrRiED aBOut yOU.

They all seem to go about along those lines. This will be extremely hard.

GC: GAMZEE.

GC: I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME SOMETHING BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING MORE.

TC: WEll sHIT sUrE BITchtITS bEST fRIEND.

TC: WHaT iS iT?

GC: GOOD. I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME YOU WILL STAY 'CHILL' AND NOT TO FREAK OUT.

GC: OKAY?

TC: SuRe bRO BuT wHY yOU brINg tHIs UP nOw?

GC: BECAUSE I AM LEAVING AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE OKAY?

TC: WOaH BitCHTITs. YOu LiKE gOINg on VACIOn oR sOME sHiT? :Oo

TC: hOnK.

GC: NO…I'M LEAVING, FOREVER I GUESS.

TC: woAH BRo foREveR IS A lOnG tIMe.

GC: I KNOW BUT I HAVE TO GO KNOW…

GC: BYE GAMZEE, REMEMBER THE PROMISE.

TC: WAiT KArkAt

/GC cased pestering TC.

TC: HOnk :O(

* * *

**I'll try my best to pump out as many chapters i can at a time. **

**Please leave feedback! :3**


End file.
